Lluvia Y Sombrilla
by Nahi Shite
Summary: —No me gusta la lluvia, Shiki…—confesó la vampiresa en un suave murmullo, abrazando a su amigo con necesidad.


**Lluvia y sombrilla.**

**(Shiki x Rima)**

—Shiki…—susurró, haciendo gala de su postura siempre elegante y delicada, llamando la atención del pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado—¿por qué estamos buscando a Takuma?—preguntó notablemente aburrida.

—Porque tengo que devolverle su espada —contestó él con tono calmado. De improvisto se detuvo y tocó suavemente la funda del arma, mientras los orbes de Rima lo miraban atentos.

No pudiendo resistirse, sacó la espada de su empuñadura y, admirando su esplendor, cortó el viento en una rápida ráfaga.

—Sí, hay que devolvérsela —comentó la fémina, mientras él todavía jugaba—a ti no te queda.

Una gótica resbaló por su sien, y guardó el arma y con ella su compostura. Sin decir más, emprendió de nuevo el caminar, seguido de su amiga.

No tenía idea de donde pudiera estar Takuma, ni siquiera sabía con certeza si éste aún se encontraba con vida, pero su honor y su caballerosidad le obligaban a ir en busca del rubio vampiro y devolverle su tan preciada herramienta…Aunque claro, si no lo encontraba pronto… entonces se la quedaría, aun sin la aprobación de la Touya, pues estaba hasta bonita y… ¡qué diablos!: a él le sentaba muy bien.

Pero había algo que no entendía del todo.

—Rima, ¿por qué vienes?

—Porque tengo que alimentarte —contestó tranquilamente—si no, ¿Quién lo hará? —añadió.

Él sonrió levemente, permaneciendo ambos en un silencio estrecho y relativamente sombrío, pero a la vez excitante.

Le encantaba la forma en que ella le trataba, siempre creyendo que sin su presencia, él no podía valerse por sí mismo. _Y posiblemente tiene razón, _pensó riendo de su propia dependencia.

—Shiki…—llamó de nuevo, mirando con impasible gesto el rostro de su compañero—¿por qué no llevas sombrilla? —preguntó—si quieres puedes entrar a la mía.

El pelirrojo admiró por un momento la pequeña sombrilla que se alzaba sobre Rima, elemento ya habitual en ella durante el día, y aunque tuvo ganas de refutarle que una sombrilla no servía de nada para ellos siendo de noche, prefirió callar y acercarse a ella con la excusa de cubrirse.

El paisaje era ciertamente desolador; el pueblo al que llegaban, y el cual parecía no tener nombre, estaba desierto. La brisa de la noche hacía bailar un estremecedor vals a las hojas de los arboles, mientras que parecía que las viejas fachadas de las casas se venían abajo.

Pero todo eso no tenía importancia.

—Sé lo que estás pensando…—Senri la miró confuso—piensas: Rima se ha vuelto loca de remate, mira que una sombrilla de noche, que babosada. —y fue tal el gesto de la chica, que el vampiro no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. —Y aparte te ríes —dijo desviando la mirada, molesta—pero ya verás por qué es que llevo sombrilla de noche.

Y no habiendo acabado de hablar, un relámpago alumbró todo el lugar, seguido de un ensordecedor trueno que parecía llamar a los muertos, y la lluvia comenzó a descender.

—¿Lo ves, Shiki?

Pero la diminuta sombrilla no lograba cubrir ambos cuerpos totalmente; así que, fastidiado por las gotas que le salpicaban el rostro, Senri le arrebató ágilmente la sombrilla de las manos y, rodeándola con sus brazos, la estrechó fuerte contra su pecho, para así lograr protegerse de la lluvia.

—No me gusta la lluvia, Shiki…—confesó la vampiresa en un suave murmullo, abrazando a su amigo con necesidad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, disfrutando del contacto con la pequeña y tierna figura. Por primera vez, le pareció sentir que el cuerpo de la chica se volvía menos frío y también, como el corazón de ambos se aceleraba, uniéndose en sus pechos y creando un tamboreo inigualable—te gustan las sombrillas…

Ella asintió con suavidad.

—¿Qué tiene que ver? —preguntó.

—Si no hay lluvia en la noche, no puedes sacar tu sombrilla —murmuró—, no sirve de nada.

Ambos permanecieron largo rato en silencio, envueltos en aquel caluroso abrazo que les hacia olvidar el frío de la noche.

Después de un tiempo, y cuando la lluvia comenzaba a ceder, la Touya levantó la mirada, sin romper el contacto, para ver el rostro del muchacho.

—Shiki, creo que yo soy como la sombrilla y tú como la lluvia—susurró mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un leve sonrojo, y de la manera más dulce posible, añadió—: sin ti yo no tendría razón de ser.

Enternecido hasta el extremo ante tales palabras, y resistiendo el deseo ardiente de envolver aquellos dulces labios entre los propios, le besó la mejilla con suavidad.

—Yo creo que es al revés, Rima…


End file.
